The present invention relates to a traffic sign recognition system.
In view of preventing danger etc., it is extremely undesirable to be unaware of a traffic sign, such as a traffic light or a road sign installed on a road. JP2014-120111A discloses an art in which a detector for detecting a line of sight of a driver driving a vehicle is provided and if a traffic light and/or a traffic sign ahead of the vehicle is not viewed by the driver, caution information is displayed.
Incidentally, there is a case where a bypass lane for bypassing an intersection at which a traffic light is installed is provided on a road. For example, when a traffic light is installed at a four-way junction at which a certain road intersects with another road, the certain road may have a bypass lane branching slightly before the intersection and for bypassing the intersection with the traffic light so that vehicles can travel to the other road (e.g., left turn bypass lane).
When such a bypass lane is provided, displaying the caution information simply due to the unawareness of the driver of the traffic light etc. as described in JP2014-120111A becomes unnecessary and becomes a cause of annoyance to the driver.